Lucifer
Lucifer is the chief fallen angel in Christian theology. Lucifer was once God's most beloved, most glorious, and most beautiful angel. He was God's second in command, crown cherubim, chief archangel, and left-hand. In Latin, from which the English word is derived, Lucifer means "light-bearer" or "morning star". It was the name given to the dawn appearance of the planet Venus, which heralds daylight. For this meaning, English generally uses the names "Morning Star", "Son of the Morning", or "Day Star", but rarely "Lucifer". The Bible does not name the Devil as Lucifer. The use of this name in reference to the Devil stems from an interpretation of Isaiah, a passage that does not speak of any fallen angel but of the defeat of a particular Babylonian King, to whom it gives a title that refers to what in English is called the Day Star or Morning Star (in Latin, Lucifer). In the same Latin word lucifer is used to refer to the Morning Star, with no relation to the Devil. It is only in post-New Testament times that the Latin word Lucifer was used as a name for the Devil, both in religious writing and in fiction, especially when referring to him prior to his fall from Heaven. Occult beliefs The Sigil of Lucifer ("Seal of Satan") a magical sigil used occasionally as an emblem by Satanists. In the modern occultism of Dolores North (alias Madeline Montalban) (died 1982) Lucifer's identification as the Morning Star (Venus) equates him with Lumiel, whom she regarded as the Archangel of Light, and among Satanists he is seen as the "Torch of Baphomet" and Azazel. In the Satanic Bible of 1969, Lucifer is acknowledged as one of the Four Crown Princes of Hell, particularly that of the East. Lord of the Air, Lucifer has been named "Bringer of Light, the Morning Star, Intellectualism, Enlightenment." Author Michael W. Ford has written on Lucifer as a "mask" of the Adversary, a motivator and illuminating force of the mind and subconscious. The Sigil of Lucifer ("Seal of Satan") a magical sigil used occasionally as an emblem by Satanists Powers & Abilities Lucifer possesses nigh-omnipotent supernatural power. He was second in authority, glory, and grace only to God himself. He is described in scripture as a being of great wrath and light, one of the most powerful angels ever created, if not the most powerful. Although he is fallen from grace, he still maintains his angelic divinity as well as those of the angels that fell with him. In both the 20th Century as well as the New Age or 21st Century, Lucifer is believed by many religious practitioners, new religious movements, and spiritualists to have dominion over media, entertainment, crime, politics, economics, pornography, the sex industry, philosophy, drugs, youth education, youth culture, religious fanaticism and fundamentalism, terrorism, war, anarchy, paganism, atheism, and other areas of society. Lucifer is said to be responsible for man's fall from grace. It was he who nourished sin and desire in mankind. *'Immortality' - Lucifer, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging , or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Lucifer does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the second oldest angel. *'Angelic Possession' - Lucifer requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. *'Illumination' - As the Archangel of Light, Lucifer, like all archangels, is able to release divine light from his vessel . He also is able to generate intense heat. He can also disintegrate any object or thing by touch. *'Invulnerability' - Lucifer is indestructible. *'Superhuman Strength' - Lucifer is astronomically physically powerful; enough to effortlessly move whole stars and planets with his bare hands. While not infinite, his strength is known to have literally shaken kingdoms with his might. He can press weights that exceed 5.972 sextillion metric tons, the weight of the Earth. He is stronger than even the mightiest of pagan deities and can overpower them with minimal effort. Humans, animals, and monsters are powerless against him and he is stronger than other angels. Only the Archangels are his equals and only God is his superior. *'Superhuman Speed' - Lucifer possesses unlimited speed and reflexes. *'Healing Factor' - When Lucifer's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Teleportation' - Lucifer, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. *'Super Senses' - Lucifer has the ability to sense specific odors. He can smell out virgins, sinners and Nephilim when they come of age. *'Telepathy' - Lucifer can communicate with others with his mind. Even without a human vessel, Lucifer was a able to speak with others in their dreams while taking on the appearance of their loved ones. *'Molecular Combustion' - With a wave of his hands, Lucifer is able to speed up an object's molecules to the point where he causes it to explode. *'Telekinesis' - Lucifer has the ability to move objects with his mind. His telekinesis is powerful enough to throw beings across a room, break a human's neck, or pin them to a wall. *'Cryokinesis' - Lucifer can freeze and unfreeze ice. *'Chronokinesis - Lucifer can create and control time itself.' *'Pyrokinesis' - Lucifer can create, summon, sense, extinguish, and control fire. *'Memory Manipulation' - Lucifer can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Omniscience' - Lucifer possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the universe; and has shown magical knowledge in rituals , as well as knowledge in the four Horsemen rings. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucifer, while in a vessel, can change his physical appearance to anything he wishes. *'Flight' *'Healing' *'Atmokinesis' - Lucifer, like Michael and Raphael, can alter or even manipulate the weather, as he can create hurricanes, waves of diseases, tsunamis, and can cause the temperature to rise or drop dramatically. *'Resurrection' - Lucifer, like all Archangels, can easily revive dead people. Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Devil